Lucky Santa
by Karren
Summary: With Joe out of the picture and Ranger in the wind the Merry Men take it upon themselves to bring some Christmas cheer to a sad and lonly Steph.


I do not own anything from JE this is just out of my imagination.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" Tank groaned as Lester gave him the red flannel pants trimmed in white fur

"Because it's for Stephanie" he told him

"Ok but why do I have to be the one to dress up as Santa?"

"Because Santa is big, fat, and jolly"

"I am not fat. Do you see an ounce of fat on me?"

"Maybe we should rethink this he obviously isn't jolly either" Bobby said placing the fake beard over Tanks face

"Shut the hell up Brown"

"Come on big guy where's your Christmas spirit? Steph is all alone this Christmas with not being with the cop anymore and Rangers off saving the world, so as her friends we need to cheer her up"

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Tank said blowing and spitting the fake beard out of his mouth

"You're the only one that could pull it off. You have the bulk and the size, you don't even have to use the padding" Lester told him handing him his gloves and red hat with the cotton ball on the end

"What am I supposed to do ring her bell and yell HO HO HO?"

"No you're going to do a little B and E and leave all the gifts under her tree and then leave and come back to us in the truck"

"Oh well then I don't have to wear this hot as hell suit then to do that" he said as he started to undo the coat

"Yes you do" Bobby said stopping him

"Why? She isn't going to even be seeing me" Tank told them

"Because Santa comes when you're sleeping and bring presents and its Christmas"

"You idiots just want to see me dressed up and make a fool of myself

"Naw" they guys sang out in chorus

(In the truck in Stephanie's parking lot)

"Now go up and put the gifts under her tree and come back down" Les said over to tank

"Remember jolly" Bobby said getting out of the truck and handing Tank his huge pack laden with gifts

The guys watched as Tank dressed as Santa made his way to the doors of Steph's building. Once inside Lester and Bobby turned to each other and busted out laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

"Man I can't believe he's actually doing it

"I know it was easier than I thought"

(Inside Steph's apartment)

"Finally" Tank said as he felt the lock of her door give way. He would have been in a lot sooner if he could see thru the damn beard and didn't have on those stupid gloves.

Tank carefully and quietly moved thru Steph's apartment and over to her tree where he took the sack off his shoulder and it landed with a thump on the floor. As he opened it to start filling her tree a light flipped on causing him to freeze in place.

(Out in the parking lot)

"Oh shit Steph's light just came on" Lester said as they looked up to her window

"Should we go up?"

"No let's just see what happens"

(In Steph's apartment)

"Huh? What the hell?" Stephanie asked sitting up rubbing her eyes

"Shit Tank think" Tank said to himself as he looked over at Steph who obviously fell asleep on her couch instead of her bed

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS"

"Tank?" Stephanie asked looking a little harder at him

"Uhh no sweetie it's just me Santa. Tank's tucked in nice and tight in bed over in the RangeMan building. I'm going over there next they are such nice men"

Tank watched as Stephanie got up off her couch and walked up to him. As she approached she looked into his eyes and lowered the fake beard from his face. Tank knew he was now truly busted.

"What are you doing here dressed up like that?" Steph asked him

"Some of the guys noticed with Joe gone and Ranger away saving the world you seemed sad and we knew you would be alone on Christmas, so we all go you something. It was my job to play Santa, fill your tree with gifts, leave, and when you woke up in the morning you'd be surprised at all your gifts" he told her

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears as Tank's words sunk in. How much she felt loved to have friends like she had at RangeMan. If she ever doubted her place with them then this washed it all away. Bringing her hand up she cupped Tanks cheek and stroked it with her thumb. With gentle coaxing on Steph's part, Tank lowered his head to her as she gently kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Tank" Steph whispered when they pulled apart

"Merry Christmas Steph" he said before wrapping her in his strong arms and kissing her again

(In the parking lot)

"Hey here he comes" Lester said hitting Bobby on the arm to get his attention

"About time, he's been in there for a long time. It's cold out here"

"So what happened man, we saw the light come on" Les asked when tank walked up carrying his beard and hat in his hands

"Santa's having a hard time deciding which list Steph belongs on next year" He said getting into the truck

"Huh?" Bobby asked

"You know the Naughty or the Nice one" Tank said in his low baritone voice

"Dammmmn! I call Santa next year" Lester yelled

"Not on your Life Santos, Not on your life"

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
